Love or hate?
by TonksDora
Summary: “How good it sounds to hear you say my name… Don’t call me Malfoy ever again. Just call me Draco” Draco answered. “Draco” Harry said and smiled to the blond boy.


Author: TonksDora

Title: Love or hate?

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: M

Summary: Harry has hated Draco since the moment they met each other for the first time. But is it possible to love someone you hate?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; they're property of J. K. Rowling. I only have invented this story with her characters.

Warning: Slash, sex

So this is my fourth fic here. I hope you like it! Please read and review.

**Love or hate?**

_How is it even possible to love and hate someone at the same time?_ Harry wondered. He had met Draco Malfoy for the first time when they both were just eleven years old. And they had hated each other from that moment. Of course they had. Draco was a Slytherin, Harry was a Gryffindor. Those two houses always competed against each other. And there were other reasons too. But a few months now Harry had had these different feelings for Draco too. He wanted to see him all the time. Harry took his marauder's map everywhere with him. He went "accidentally" always to same places with Draco. Draco seemed suspicious about that. But Harry couldn't help himself. It had taken a long time since Harry finally understood why he did this. He didn't only hate Draco Malfoy, he also loved him! _How was that possible? Why did he love a boy who hated him and said always something mean to him? But then again, when had love been understandable? _

_Was that Potter boy really following him?_ Draco wondered. He couldn't understand why Harry would do that. He hadn't done anything wrong this time. He hadn't been acting suspicious. Well, not this time anyway. _Why couldn't he just leave him alone? Or at least notice that Draco had changed. Maybe Draco wasn't the nicest person in the world, but hey, he was a Slytherin anyway. They never acted nice in front other people. Especially not him, because his father was Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's best Death Eater_. It was a fact that Draco hated, but still, it was a fact.

Harry turned to look away when Draco saw him. _Oh, I would give anything if I could just once kiss him,_ Harry thought. But of course he couldn't just walk to Draco and kiss him. He did that only in his dreams. _But why did Draco have to be so cute? And so sexy? Did he have a girlfriend or boyfriend? Was he gay or straight?_ Harry wanted answers to these questions. But at the same time he was afraid; _what would he do if Draco really was seeing someone?_ Harry didn't want to think of that.

Harry saw Draco going outside. "This is perfect opportunity for me to see him alone" Harry muttered to himself and followed Draco. Harry didn't know that Draco had done this on purpose. He had wanted to try if Harry really was following him. And now he got proof that he did. There was no-one else outside, only the two of them. Draco acted like he didn't know that Harry was there. He sat under a tree. He noticed that Harry stopped too and smiled a little. _Why do I smile, when I see that messy dark hair and those beautiful green eyes? _Draco wondered_. Wait a minute; did I just call his eyes beautiful?_ Draco hadn't thought about Harry's eyes ever before. But now he realized that the really were beautiful. Kind of Slytherin coloured. _Stop thinking about it Draco, you can't think of Harry that way. You're Ice prince of Slytherin, and he is Gryffindor Golden boy. Right now he is following you so he can get you into trouble again. You never would have a chance with him and… Wait a minute! Why on earth would I want to have a chance with HIM?_

_Why is Draco blushing?_ Harry wondered. Harry wanted to touch Draco but this time he didn't have his invisibility cloak with him. So he just stared his love until suddenly Draco turned his face to Harry and asked why Harry was staring him. Harry opened his mouth but no sound came out. So Harry just closed his mouth. Harry thought that Draco sounded different than usually, almost friendly. "Why do you think I'm staring at you? Like I didn't have anything better to do… I actually came out because it's nice and warm here. This happens to be my favourite place here so I wanted to come here. But then I noticed you were here." Harry told Draco. _Technically, it wasn't all lie,_ Harry thought. _My favourite place is where he is, so right now this is my favourite place._

"Oh, is that so?" Draco asked. "It doesn't explain to me why you have been following me everywhere. Yes Potter, I have noticed it." Draco said to Harry. "I have not!" Harry said. "You're the worst liar ever, Potter." Draco said calmly. "And just so you know, I have done nothing wrong this time. So if you're trying to get me into trouble again, it's not going to work. So you can just move along and leave me alone" Draco said and smirked. _That can't be true! My one and only love is actually accusing me of trying to get him into trouble and lying to him! _Harry thought miserable. _All I want is a chance to be with him and there is absolutely no way it will ever happen_.

"You're still standing here, Potter", Draco said. _Please don't go away_, he thought. Harry just stood and looked at Draco. Suddenly Harry walked towards his love and sat next to him. "You know Draco; you're not as cold as you think. Maybe you were but… You've changed. Yes, I have noticed it." Harry said and hoped that Draco wouldn't be mad at him. _What if Draco didn't want to change? What if he wanted to be evil? NO! It wasn't possible…_ Harry wondered. "You've noticed" Draco said so quietly that Harry almost didn't hear it. Harry turned to look at Draco and Draco had a weak smile on his face. Harry just nodded. They both sat there quietly for a while. Then Draco stood up and left Harry, saying nothing to him. Harry however was pleased. That was the first conversation he had had ever with Draco without fighting or hating each other. And Harry hoped it wouldn't be the last one.

A few days went on and nothing happened between Harry and Draco. Harry continued stalking his love and Draco pretended he didn't notice. But Draco noticed Harry every time. After a few days Draco realized he waited for Harry to stalk him. Every morning when Draco woke up he waited for the moment at breakfast when he knew that green-eyed boy was looking at him. Then one day Draco went outside again, to the same place where he and Harry had been together last time. He was pleased to see that Harry followed him. They both sat under the same tree than last time and didn't say a word. _This can't go on like this_, Harry wondered_. If we're going to sit here again I want to talk to him. He doesn't act like he didn't want me here… He seems like he almost wanted me here tonight. Or am I dreaming?_

"Harry… I know you've been following you. I just don't know why. Can you please just tell me?" Draco asked. Harry was surprised. He kind of had expected that question but definitely not the nice tone that Draco had when he spoke to him. Usually Draco's voice was cold if he said something to Harry. Harry also had never before heard Draco call him "Harry". It was always "Potter". "I…" Harry started. But he didn't say anything else. He had no idea what he could say to Draco. Then Harry put his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco didn't pull Harry away. Draco put his arms around Harry. They turned to look at each other at the same time, then slowly Draco leaned to Harry and their lips met. It was a tender kiss. Draco smiled to Harry who smiled back at him. Then Draco stood up and left, leaving Harry alone in the dark night. That night neither of them slept at all.

Next night they met at the same place again. This time they kissed immediately and put their arms around each other. "Harry…" Draco whispered. "I hoped that some day you would notice that I'm changed. I'm not the same evil person I used to be. I'm not my father's son anymore." "I know, honey" Harry said to him and kissed him again. "I noticed it long time ago. You're not with other slytherins so much anymore. You're not mean to me of my friends… And that means a world to me, Draco." "How good it sounds to hear you say my name… Don't call me Malfoy ever again. Just call me Draco" Draco answered. "Draco" Harry said and smiled to the blond boy.

Days passed, every night Harry and Draco met outside. Usually Draco came to the Gryffindor common room with Harry and slept there. In the morning when other people woke up Draco was back in his own room. No-one had noticed that Harry and Draco were seeing each other.

"Happy anniversary, Harry!" Draco said one night when they met. "What?" Harry asked confused. "It is our anniversary. We've been seeing each other for a month now." Draco explained. "Really?" Harry asked and noticed that Draco had something behind his back. "What do you got there?" Harry asked. Draco just smiled and gave something to Harry. It was a little package. Harry just stared at the package. "Well open it!" Draco said impatiently. Harry opened the package and there was a ring. "It's not engagement ring" Draco said immediately because he was afraid that Harry would be disappointed. "It's a promise ring. I bought one for myself too. It's just to show you how much I love you. And these rings belong together. Just like us… I wanted to give you something to remind of me. And I hope that one day we have other rings too…" Draco said and blushed. "Oh Draco!" Harry shouted. "I love you so much! And I don't have anything for you…" Harry said. "That's not true. Right now I don't need anything else than yourself. And you have given it to me" Draco said and smiled. "Happy anniversary darling!" Harry said and kissed his love passionately. The kiss changed to something else and before they noticed it, they were lying on the ground, kissing and touching each other. It was a first time for both of them. They took off each others' clothes. Harry kissed Draco's chest and gently touched his cock. It was hard. Draco was panting. Harry kissed Draco everywhere and finally he kissed his erection. Draco had never felt anything like that. He almost came when Harry started to suck his cock. Harry enjoyed the feeling. Harry sucked until finally Draco couldn't stop himself for coming. He screamed Harry's name when he came into his mouth. Harry swallowed every drop and then licked his own lips. "Honey… You taste wonderful" he said smiling. Draco wanted to do the same to Harry and he started to suck him. "Ohh…" Harry moaned. Draco had never even imagined what it would feel like to give blowjob to another man. But he really enjoyed it. Hi used his tongue and licked the tip of Harry's erection. It didn't take long for Harry to come into Draco's mouth. Draco, too, swallowed. "Well, darling. You don't taste bad yourself." he said and looked Harry in the eyes. After that they made love and then they fell asleep in each others arms.

In the morning they woke up outside. "Draco…" Harry said and touched Draco's messy blond hair. "Draco, wake up". Draco opened his eyes slowly and looked at Harry's green eyes. "Good morning sweetheart" Harry said and smiled. "Are we still outside?" Draco asked, still half asleep. "Yeah, we are. And we're naked under this blanket" Harry said, still smiling. When Draco realized he was naked with his love, he started to turn on again. It didn't take long for him to realize their erections were touching each other. They kissed passionately and made love. "Next time, we could do this in bed, inside the castle" Harry said when he kissed Draco on the forehead. Draco just nodded and hugged his boyfriend.

It didn't take long time after that for everyone at Hogwarts to notice they were together. They were together all the time. Some of the students stopped talking to them and avoided them. Some students, mostly slytherins, shouted stupid things like "faggot" and "queer" to them. But some students didn't care at all. They even heard some gryffindors say "it's about a time" and Harry saw Seamus giving money to his best friend Dean. They heard Dean say "thank you" and Seamus saying "shut up" and they guessed that Seamus and Dean had had a bet about them.

When they had been together for six months Harry surprised Draco by asking him on a date. "Harry, we never go on a date" Draco said confused. "I know and this is a special occasion. I have been six months with the man I love and I want to take him out for dinner. So put your best clothes on and I see you in an hour." Draco nodded and left the room. Harry started to look for his best clothes. After an hour they met and both men had their best clothes on. "So where are we going?" Draco asked. "Hogsmeade" Harry just answered. "I figured that out on my own. But where? There are many restaurants there" Draco asked. "You'll see" Harry just said. They walked slowly in the snow.

Finally they reached Hogsmeade and Harry led them to a restaurant that looked romantic. "I've never been here before" Draco said and looked at the restaurant's name. "Golden Dragon?" he asked then. "Sirius said that Dora and Remus visit here all the time, so I guessed it's a good restaurant. Besides, I like the name" Harry smiled and they went inside. "Two glasses of pumpkin juice, please" Harry ordered. "Very romantic" Draco smirked. "I know it doesn't sound romantic, but I knew it is you're favourite drink, so I wanted you to have it" Harry smiled. "How can you be so thoughtful all the time?" Draco wondered. Harry didn't say a word. A waiter came and gave them their drinks. They ordered food and then the waiter left them alone again.

Harry started to feel nervous. "Happy anniversary, Draco" he said and smiled. "You too my love" Draco said back. "Las time it was your turn… So now I want to give you a little present." Harry said. "I thought that this restaurant was my present" Draco said and looked confused. "Well, it's not. I've got something else for you too." Harry handed something to Draco. "What's that?" Draco wondered. "Open it" Harry just said. It was a package wrapped in a golden paper. Draco opened it and his mouth fell open. It was a golden ring. Then he saw Harry down on one knee, in front of him. "Draco, I love you. I have loved you a while now and I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives. I want us to have life together. I wanna grow old with you. I want to see your face first thing in the morning when I wake up and last thing at night when I fall asleep for the rest of my life. Draco Malfoy, will you marry me? Will you be my husband? Will you make me happiest man in the world?" Harry said. It took a few seconds for Draco to understand that Harry had actually proposed to him. Then he wrapped his hand around Harry and kissed him passionately. "Yes. Yes! Oh Harry of course I will!" he shouted and pressed his lips against Harry's again. They heard some of the people in the restaurant clapping their hands and sheering. And neither of them had ever been happier.

And Harry got his answer. It wasn't possible to love and hate someone at the same time. He really did love Draco. But he didn't hate him even a little bit.


End file.
